Episode 8245 (30th August 2018)
Charity spends the day trying to make things up with Noah. When she returns to the pub, she finds a drunken Ryan surrounded by Dingles so is forced to reveal that Ryan is her son. Elsewhere, Rishi's date with Manpreet is interrupted by Manpreet's ex. Also, Daz faces court. Plot Charity catches Noah with his hand in her purse which only causes more conflict between the pair. Vanessa suggests Charity takes Noah on a picnic to spend some quality time with him. Charity believes she needs to drop the case against Bails, as if she stands up in court, her children will hear every gory detail of what he did to her and it will hurt them more. Vanessa is adamant Charity can't drop the case and begs her to hold it together for just a few more weeks. At Pollard's Barn, Faith is far from impressed to find a hungover Eric and Rodney on the sofa with the pair having spent the previous night drinking heavily. It's three hours until Rishi's date with Manpreet. Frank orders Rishi to relax but Rishi can't as he has no idea what he's going to serve Manpreet for lunch. Jai advises Rishi to keep it simple and be himself. Pete continues to try to bond with Leo but doesn't get very far. Daz searches for a job ahead of his court appearance later today. Bernice makes excuses not to attend court with him. Charity, Moses and Johnny have been shopping for the picnic much to Cain's amusement. Noah agrees to attend the family picnic. Ryan appears in the pub and asks after Charity. Marlon explains Charity has gone on a picnic with Noah so Ryan decides to wait for her with a double vodka and coke. Meanwhile, at the Cricket Pitch, Charity, Vanessa and Noah have great fun as they have a water fight. Charity receives a phone call from Ryan but ignores it so she can focus on Noah. Rishi serves Manpreet lunch in the factory office. He pretends everything is homemade but Manpreet rumbles him when she spots the supermarket receipt on the floor. A drunken Ryan finds Debbie hilarious. He soon realises he's talking to his sister so offers to buy her a drink and then apologises about Sarah's situation which leaves Debbie feeling unsettled about the drunken stranger. Daz returns from court - he's been issued with a £300 fine and has been ordered to pay back the money he took. Daz suggests he could treat Bernice to a drink in the pub later although Bernice isn't enthralled by the idea. Priya can't stop thinking about the rock with blood on it so much so that she wonders if she should call the police for an update. Joe is considering hosting a charity ball for Sarah to raise transplant awareness. Priya is impressed and comments he's a keeper. An intoxicated Ryan tries to talk to Debbie again but she would rather sit with Cain and Faith. Ryan makes some comments which leaves Debbie, Cain and Faith puzzled. Cain is uncomfortable with Ryan staring at them and is further confused when Ryan comments they're disappointing. Priya is in a bad mood as she's had a reminder about Rakesh which leaves her feeling down about her love life, or lack thereof. She makes a comment about marriage which gives Joe some food for thought. Rishi and Manrepeet's date is going well until Manpreet's ex Dennis bursts in. Cain tries to warn Ryan off and Marlon suggests Ryan goes home but he refuses, reminding them it's Charity's pub. Charity and Vanessa return to the pub in good spirits but Charity's face drops when she spots a drunk Ryan surrounded by Dingles. Cain is surprised that Charity knows Ryan whilst Debbie mentions Ryan was just about to leave. Charity tells Ryan to stay then stuns everyone by dropping the bombshell that Ryan is her son... Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Manpreet - Rebecca Sarker *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade Guest cast *Dennis - Sam Barriscale Locations *The Woolpack - Exterior, backroom and bar *Pollard's Factory - Living room *Sharma & Sharma - Yard and office *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Exterior *Main Street *Cricket Pitch *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Home Farm - Office Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes